The Darkness In My History
by HadesArcher
Summary: After the war with Gaia Adrianna needed a break so she contacts her metaphorical 'brother' Kai and his sister Nya but when the rest of the ninga think she is an ancient force they will stop at nothing to get the missing members back. Exept after Kai despretly try to explain the darkness he was truley raised from will the ninja listen or will tere be yet another war on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Olympians and ninja go

I was getting worried I have just received a IM from adrianna saying she just finished the war of fighting Gaia but there was a lot of monsters left over and she would come around as soon as she can nya is getting worried for her cousin as well. Then all of a sudden a figure stepped from the shadows covered in her own blood, others blood and acid splatters. Nya sprinted up and embraced her cousin just as all the ninja walked in then she fell unconscious this is not going to end well but I couldn't help it I ran up and embraced my step cousin and step sister. Jay then started yelling "who is she I'm supposed to have nya and when did Kai become gay and why is she covered in blood." Just to make things better sensei walked in I was still embracing Adrianna but I missed her. My thoughts were Brocken by sensei snapping "Kai what is the meaning of this we don't invite people like that into our home unfortunately I expect this from you but nya I thought you new better." If only he new what Adri has done for me."Sensei this is my step cousin Adrianna," nya replied in a quiet tone Just then she snapped up and glared while stalking in front of me and nya it reminded me of all us when we were in camp together.

Flashback

Our village was being torn apart by Unknown beasts me and nya were cowering in the corner from one of them then a figure stepped from shadows and stabbed it with a sleek black knife it disintegrated into dust nya was five at the time I was eight she walked in front of us and glared at ten or fifteen of them they all disintegrated she picked up nya and I let her. Strangely I felt she was trust worthy "I hope you don't mind but we need to go take my hand and hold on tight don't let go I'll take you some where safe." I reached up and grabbed her hand soon we were surrounded by shadows then we stepped into wonderful meadows he said to me "this is camp half blood Kai."

The word Kai repeated and I herd jay yelling my name "what" I yelled back. "who the hell is that." Adrianna's glare doubled but only half of the glare for hell hounds "do not say hell it is misusing my fathers." Adri don't there not worth it lets just head out" I said I wanted to leave I could of killed all monsters they faced instantly but I had to pretend "ok camps forbidden for me but I'll drop you off." My face dropped how can it be forbidden its meant for everyone "we're are you going," I must of sounded like a child. She slightly chuckled "dad made me a house wanna come." "No no no no no no no one is going to anyone's house until you Tell your friends what's going on" Cole replied extremely mad. "Ok , ok Adrianna can you go grab the team so I can tell my real friends that I'm going to yours" I said trying to get the point across that they were not my friends. "Us Kai were brothers you , me the team" Lloyd said trying to convince me but I had more of a flashback at the word brother.

Flashback

Adriannna dropped me with clarese she told me and nya about half bloods she's a daughter of ares the God of war. She also told me Adriannas a daughter of Hades God of death and the underworld unfortunately she had to go do something for Hades clarese was then our sister like friend no matter what cabin. Clarese introduced me to will who become like my brother. It was thanks giving the one day we could sit at any table so I chose Hades I hadn't seen Adrianna since she dropped me at camp that was earlier that year I asked her if she could be my sister and she grudgingly accepted. After dinner she grabbed my hand and me Clarie, will and Adri were emerged in shadow

I was snapped back to reality when that same feeling surrounded me. I saw nya daughter of Poseidon and Adrianna daughter of Hades then there was me son of Hephaestus. We emerged and found a house made of obsidian with two hell fire torches on either side of the door. "To creepy for ya squirt", Adrianna said walking up to the extreamly dark house. I didnt need to think about my answer ild feel safe around Adrianna anywhere "NO! Just thinking", I snapped back. "Wait your thinking dont go all anabeth ok", Adri said jokingly which is suprising considering one she's a daughter of Hades two shes coverd in blood and acid from the war and three my brother (real brother) Leo said she went to Tarduras. I started walking towards the overpowering dark house thinking Oh well shes fine I might as well enjoy it rather than question it.


	2. AN sorry

Im so sorry Ive got most of the next chapter written but I probably wont be able to update for the next 9-10 days due to wifi loss.

SORRY


	3. The Effective Truths

Chapter 2  
Adrianna POV  
After getting to my house I started teasing Kai when really I feel horrible Anabeth died in the war but me Percy and Thalea froze. I had told dad I would go home and see if Kai and Nya were available. I hope they don't pick it up but when I made a joke about Anabeth I remembered her death, but the thing I'm worried about now is if they ask about Nico.  
Flashback  
I was fighting slashing everything in my way to get to Gaea who was trying to convince Nico to join her I looked ahead and saw her pick up a golden blade and stab Nico he fell lifelessly to the ground but i wasn't fooled she had killed his essence then injected herself into him I fell onto the ground and as my knees hit the shadows around me stabbed the monsters and sent a wave of hell fire.  
before I got me revenge I would have to kill Nico's body that was containing Gaea without hesitation I pushed my sword into his weak fleash up to the hilt of my sword the warm blood oozed onto my hand i ripped out the sword and grabbed Gaea as she transported taking me with her we had a one on one battle and in the end i won just as dad arrived i had been deeply wounded but insisted on meeting up with Kai.  
End of Flashback  
"Come on guys ill take you to some rooms then I'll get cleaned up a bit my self", i replied cheerfully until i saw Nyas face she wanted Percy. "Nya do you want to see Percy I'll take you but Percy's going through a hard time right now it might be best for you to stay for a while till things have calmed down a bit", I said sympathetically. "So I can see him" , Nya practically squealed. I nodded in response she ran up to me and clutched my hand she said goodbye to Kai and i dropped her at the border said bye and left.  
Back at home Kai was sitting on the couch "what was the war like? who died that we were close to? And would there be a better outcome if i helped?", Kai said in tears. how can I explain the war? the war was torchour I'm glad you weren't a part of it who close to us died? i can already answer that would there be a different outcome if he helped? we will never know. with my answers decided i replied. "The war was a blood covered Battle ground and it felt like tourchour, we will never know if there was a better outcome with you, the people we were close to were Anabeth, will, Ethan (OC wont be mentioned again), Jason, Leo and Nico". there was a cold silence till i said "I better go get cleaned up", then walked to the shower were the water would hide my tears and the noise would hide my silent sobs.  
I stepped away from the one place i can let my tears fall and my emotions out i put on some fresh cloths and bandaged my wounds I walked out to the lounge and found Kai hadn't moved science i was last there i took a deep breath and asked "what ya want for dinner squirt any places in ninja go or anywhere". he thought a while before replying theres this place in ninja go my friend works there we got captured by her father but shes all good". "Sounds fun get ready maybe we can even sneak onto that ship and get your stuff on the way home we could drop some stuff off to Nya as well", I replied trying to keep a genuine smile on my face. "that would be great", Kai replied smiling.  
Later at dinner  
"Hey Skyler this is my 'sister' Adrianna" Kai replied a smile plastered on his face. "Hey Kai Hello Adrianna, Kai you only told me about Nya" Skyler replied she seemed like a nice girl but she had a tough past. I decided now would be a good time to speak up "hello Skyler like Kia said I'm Adrianna and I'm not his sister I'm just a really close friend since childhood so I'm like a metaphorical sister". Skyler smiled laughed a sweet laugh and replied "Okay sorry i just got confused when Kai said about sister and stuff". "Common mistake don't worry about it", i replied as sweetly as I could muster. "Okay Skyler well just go find a table", Kai said like a child. me and Skyler said goodbye as I went to find a table with Kai the food I must admit was Amazing. Kai and I were so engaged in a conversation sharing adventures telling stories we didn't realize that the ninja had just walked in and were on our way up to the table.  
A boy with blond hair that reminded me of Draco moulfoy and was wearing a green jumper came up and said "Kai! what are you doing wheres Nya". "Hello Lloyd, Cole, Jay, Zane Nya is with her other brother and I am with my other sister", Kai replied like Rupert Giles from Buffy. I couldn't help but forcely laugh at his voice Kai joined in too. "I held out my hand with got shook cautiously "I'm Adrianna, Kai's metaphorical sister".  
"Come on Kai we better head off", Cole said from behind the group. Kai sighed before speaking "you don't get it do you I'm staying with Adri". "No your coming with us", a man i blue said putting a hand on his hip. Kai was mad i could see that so i fished some gears out of my pocket and pushed them across the table too him. He nodded at me gratefully and started creating this and pulling them apart like the one hundred handed ones he finally made a helicopter pulled a little cord and the propellers started turning until it took off and flew around the room twice before landing in front of Kai. The ninja were standing there shocked at what Kai could do.  
Through my long distance telepathy I could here Nya calling me "Kai, Nya wants me ill be back soon ok".  
"Ok, be quick", he replied almost begging for me to be back as soon as possible.  
I smiled hoping no one could see behind my mask hiding my true emotions, "I always am", then I traveled away.  
I arrived outside of the Poseidon cabin, as I walked in I saw him talking to the air and Nya. "Whats going on perce", I asked cautiously.  
"Oh Adrianna your back, I'm just talking with Nya and Anabeth cant you see", he replied cheerfully.  
"Percy I know this is hard for you but Anabeth died during the war a giant stabbed her", he walked up to me.  
"Adri what are you talking about Anabeths right here", he said pointing to his bed.  
A dawning look crossed Percy's face "but".  
His eyes turned to rage a type of rage Ive only seen in tarduras he pushed my by the collar against the wall, "where did you take her this is not funny Adri", his voice was venomous.  
"Shes dead perce" I yelled and by this point Nya who was franticly trying to pull him off me was lightly thrown down.  
"Don't lie to me Adrianna", he said his voice threatening.  
"I didn't", I started before he punched me in the nose before i could finish and he keeped doing this continuously until he realized what he was doing and backed away looking at his hands with my blood on them.  
Nya helped me to my feet and looked at Percy with disgrace before i shadow traveled away.  
Upon my arrival I saw the ninja still pestering Kai I told Nya "Can you help me over to Kai so I can sit down".  
She was obviously too shocked so she just nodded and Helped me over to Kai were I was greeted by "what happened? did Percy do this to you?".  
"I told Percy that Anabeth died and he bet me up", I replied before snacking into the sot cushioned seat and closed my eyes making sure not to fall asleep.  
i heard Kai sigh "can we all stay with you I don't think she'll make the whole way to her house.  
"I'm fine" I snapped at him  
"I agree with Kai Adris worn out" ,Nya said so I glared at all of them "I'm not sleeping in another house than mine, dads or camp".  
"Kai, Nya your defiantly coming with us", The blond said.


	4. Lost

Lloyd POV

"Kai, Nya your defenitlycoming with us", I stated.

The girl Kai's been referring to as Adri made a fake laugh before saying "You think you can tell any one here what to do".

"He's the green ninja, and the leader of the ninja team which Kai and Ny are a part of" cole said stepping ford.

the girls eyes flared with anger when she saw him "Adrianna calm down", Nya said soothingly, but she was pissed.

"Someone better explain before I rip everyone here apart limb by limb", she said and her eyes flickered into gold, she stood up and a long black dress appeared and a long cape like cloak appeared with moving gold vines shadows reached up and licked her  
finger tips.

Kai saw her appearance change and yelled to her "Adrianna calm down! She will take over!" Adrianna's form changed back to normal but her eyes held gold flecks like someone had flicked paint through her eyes.

"Master of shadows, or a shadow being", sensae said from behind.

Instead of speaking she reached out and held Cole no going through him nothing just firmly held him with her other hand she reached back, Kai and Nya grabbed her hand willingly while Cole struggled against her firm grip.

"Neither" Adrianna i'm guessing said before wrapping shadows around everyone and when the shadows went back to there desegnated areas and they were all gone.

We went back to the bounty disappointed that we hadn't got are team mates but had lost another.

~later~

"What was she? Why has she got Cole? How could she hold him? What does she want?" Were some of the questions going through my head. "I believe I've found what she is and wants", sensiae said walking into our room on the bounty. "What?" I asked worried.  
"She is a Ico, a shadow creature that can travel between the shadow and mortal realm they find powerful sacrifices and give them to there master, a master of death".

 **AN sorry for long wait and short chapter I had written up to chapter eight and it deleted it all but i'm back on track now and will update again soon :)**

 **P.S sorry but this hasn't been spell checked**


End file.
